Coffee Break
by Pippin the hobbit-elf
Summary: Mangaverse. A few weeks after Riza's been made the Fuhrer's secretary, the Lieutenant bumps into the Colonel on the way home from work. Neither of them, however, seem to have forgotten their little break...PART TWO OF TWO. SEQUEL TO BREAK TIME.


**Coffee Break**

**By: Pippin the Hobbit-Elf**

Roy sighed, resting his head in his hands as he stared hopelessly at the paperwork. Almost angrily, he pulled the next paper towards him, scanning it. His eyes stopped and widened as they came to a halt on a certain name.

Riza Hawkeye.

He hadn't seen her for what seemed like forever, but in reality, it could only have been a little more then two weeks. She had been transferred as the Fuhrer's secretary right after their "break" – at the same time the others had been sent to different ends of the country – and he had never felt so alone in his life.

Closing his eyes for a moment, trying his best not to allow his thoughts to wander to that wonderful day, he stood, grabbed his coat, and left the office, turning off the light on his way out.

Riza Hawkeye signed the last paper before letting her pen drop noisily to the desk. The Fuhrer had already gone home for the evening, so all that was left for her to do was place these papers on his desk and close up for the evening. Glancing at the clock on the wall as she stood up, she saw that it was only 7.30 pm. Even if the weather had been getting warm, they were still in the hands of winter.

Inhaling deeply, Riza left the Fuhrer's office, turning off all of the lights as she did so. Her stomach rumbled hungrily as she passed the break room, but she just hurried past it as she felt her face heat up.

"I'd better get home and feed Black Hayate." She said to herself as she walked out into the cool night air and headed home. "He's been such a good boy, putting up with my late nights…"

Roy walked listlessly down the streets. He had no particular destination; only wherever his feet took him. He'd turn down random streets while staring at the pavement beneath his feet. His gaze only shifted up once or twice so he could make sure he did not run into anything.

The winter night air took its place along the streets of the town. It was a sudden chill that woke Roy from his hazy walk. How long had he been walking? He left his office around six p.m. What was it now? 6:15 p.m.? 6:30 p.m.? Roy looked at his watch.

"8 p.m?" he said to himself. After two hours he finally lifted his head. The street sign said 'Cobble Street'. Roy had never been to this part of the town but the name was familiar. He repeated the name over and over again in his mind. No matter how hard he tried, he could not figure out where he had heard that street name.

Riza held her arms close to her body as she walked to her apartment. "I knew I should have waited for a cab," she scolded. She turned the corner onto the street where she lived and her steps faltered. Some man was standing outside her apartment complex and he looked quite lost.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you lost?" She walked closer the stranger. "Maybe I can hel—."

When the man turned to face her, Riza stopped in her tracks, unable to finish her sentence. He looked stunned as well.

"Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye resident of 1440 Hower's Apartments on Cobble St," the man said. "I knew I had heard the street name from somewhere before. I still don't know how I got here, though I'm pretty sure I know why."

"Colonel..."

"It's a bit cold out here, how about we go for a cup of coffee. My treat."

"No!"

"No?"

"No, I mean... Why don't you just come up for a quick cup." Riza couldn't stop herself now. She was mesmerized by how kindly he looked at her. Suddenly the memories of that day came flooding back into her mind.

They walked silently into the building and Riza led Roy up the stairs.

"Here we are; fifth floor." The lieutenant took out her keys. She fumbled as she tried to open the door that was next to the staircase that they just climbed. Why was she so nervous all of the sudden? They were full-grown adults. It wasn't like she was inviting her boyfriend to her place for the first time. They were just colleagues who were going to have a cup of coffee. As soon as the door opened Riza wished she could die of regret right there and then.

The two walked into the cozy apartment. Nothing was out of place and everything was clean.

"One couldn't expect any less of you," Roy mumbled.

"What, _sir_?" she said; making sure to stress the 'sir'.

"You haven't had one off day since we moved back here a month ago, and yet this place is as organized as you are, _Riza_."

This was it. She had to get rid of Riza and replace her with the 2nd Lieutenant of the Fuhrer's army. "So how are things in your office? My schedule is quite hectic. So much to do, so little time. You know how it goes, _sir_." She put on a false grin as she mentally reprimanded herself. Maybe that was a bit too much. "Please, have a seat, I'll start the coffee. How do you like it?"

"Black with one sugar please."

Roy took a seat on the couch. He looked around the small living room. For the first time in what felt like forever, he was truly happy. Just then a little black ball of fur jump onto his lap.

"Nice to see you too, Black Hayate." He tenderly stroked behind the canine's ears and took in the scent of Riza that was all around.

After a short while, Riza came back into the living room with the tray. She sat down on the same couch, but cautiously, and adding a considerable amount of space between them.

Roy gently put the dog on the ground before he took his cup from the tray. He felt himself grin a little when he saw Riza sitting across the way. "Thank you. I wouldn't mind getting warmed up. It's colder outside then it was when I left the office."

"When did you leave?" Riza asked as she took a sip of her coffee, trying not to let her emotions show on her face.

Roy rubbed the back of his neck, looking slightly embarrassed. "Uh, somewhere around quarter past, I think."

"Seven?" she questioned.

"Six."

"Six!" Riza said in awe. "You must have been freezing before I found you, Colonel! It is a good thing I found you when I did! What were you doing? Honestly, Colonel! People would think you were four years old, the way you act…"

Roy just smiled as he took a sip of the coffee, allowing Riza to ramble on. It felt so good just to hear her voice, even if she was scolding him with it. Even up to the last drop of her coffee, Riza continued her rant.

"You know," Roy began. "I really missed you."

Before she could reply, the gentleman placed a kiss on her lips. It tasted like strong cup of coffee. A cup of coffee that she would gladly drink. She let her self move closer to him. As he wrapped his arms around her, Riza sank into his embrace. They _were_ two full-grown adults. It wasn't guilty pleasure that she felt. It was something more than that. It was heavenly bliss.

"Roy..." she moaned as the colonel's hands roamed over her body, but a warning light went off in her mind.

The Colonel slipped his hand under her shirt as he continued to kiss her. Their separation from each other had done nothing to ease the longing he felt. And now…having her in his arms, drinking in her taste… It was almost more then he could handle.

"…Roy." Riza said slowly, her hands grabbing his wrists. "We…we can't do this."

"…Why not?" Roy asked, even though he already knew the answer. His earlier thoughts flooded his mind. Roy knew that he would do anything to keep Riza safe from the Fuhrer and whatever he was planning. But that was difficult enough to do – with her being his secretary and all – without adding more of a reason for the homunculus to hurt her. Roy swallowed, not moving his hands. He noticed that Riza wasn't pushing them away. She had only stopped them.

Riza closed her eyes, as though trying to stop herself from saying or doing something she didn't want to, as she rested her head against his shoulder. "You're my…"

"Superior." Roy said with a sigh. "I know. But why should that have to matter in this? How can this…feeling…I have be subdued by our ranks?"

"What about the Fuhrer?" Riza pressed, looking up. Her face was one of distress and sadness.

Roy couldn't bear to see her looking so miserable, and before he could stop himself, he kissed her cheek. Something wet touched his lips, and he pulled away to see silent tears streaming down her face. "Why do you cry, Riza?" he asked, kissing the tears away. "It doesn't suit such a strong and beautiful woman." He kissed her lips. "What about the Fuhrer? What he doesn't know won't hurt him. As long as we're careful at HQ, I don't see why our relationship would be a problem."

"But, Roy!" Riza started to insist.

"Don't you understand, Riza?" Roy said, an exasperated look on his face. "I _love_ you!"

Riza blinked as she processed those three simple words. They were such simple words, but ones that were filled with emotion. Roy wasn't just saying them like he was worming his way onto some General's good side. He was being one hundred percent earnest. She didn't think she could remember a time when she saw the Colonel wearing such a serious face. It was because of this that she couldn't even stand the idea of Roy getting hurt because of her. "But what about the possibility of a court martial?" she insisted.

"Why must you _always_ worry about protocol?" Roy asked, slipping his wrists out of her grip. He let one of his hands trace her jaw line, and it reached up behind her head, toying with the clip that held up her hair. "I will protect you, Riza…no matter what!" He kissed her soundly on the mouth.

Riza moaned against his mouth, kissing him back as he let loose her hair from the clip. It was still damp from the shower she had taken that afternoon after target practice.

Roy sighed happily as he inhaled the scent of her hair. Something about it was so sensual…He entangled both of his hands in it, letting the damp hair fall across her shoulders and over his arms, tickling his skin.

This wasn't just another episode of what happened in the break-room two weeks before. This time around, there seemed to be something more…intense. And yet, Riza still felt her inhibitions rising.

"Colonel," she said slowly against his mouth, her brow furrowing.

Roy stopped, but didn't dare let the lieutenant pull away from him. "Yes?"

Riza looked at him, her eyes searching his, for anything that would give it away. That would show he thought of her just like all of those other girls. She knew that face by heart. It was a certain kind of smug look that he always wore while he slipped on his black jacket on his way out the office door. But try as she might, she didn't find it there. Some different look covered his face, but she couldn't quite place what it was…. Protective, maybe? Or was it something else?

"Riza…?" Roy pressed, a frown creasing his features.

She shifted her gaze to the kitchen behind Roy, trying her best not to look at him as she asked her question. "…Why me?"

Roy sighed, and feigned a pout. "Aw, Riza." He said in a depressed tone. "Frankly, I'm hurt."

Riza blinked. She definitely wasn't expecting _that_ as an answer. "W-what do you mean?"

Roy gently ran his hand through her blonde hair, his fingers brushing against her scalp as he did so. He smirked, watching as her eyes closed as she leaned into his touch. But before he could continue, she opened her eyes and looked at him with that searching gaze.

"You have the choice of _any_ other girl out there." She said softly, her gaze drifting away from him as a blush tinted her cheeks. "You've proven that point numerous times. So why are you all of the sudden infatuated with me?"

"All of the sudden?" Roy repeated, a laugh catching in his throat. "Riza, did you not hear me the first time? I _love_ you! These two weeks have been a living hell for me! Not being able to see you, and know that you're all right, has driven me insane!"

Riza frowned at him as he turned and sat properly on the couch. "But…how come you never acted like this before? I've always only been your lieutenant."

"Don't forget being my babysitter." Roy added, offering a grin to the space in front of him.

"I'm serious!" Riza insisted.

"As am I." Roy countered. He folded his hands in his lap. "My dear Riza,"

She blushed even more at that.

"From the day I met you at your father's house, I have been completely infatuated with you." He admitted slowly, his eyes now determinedly focused on the coffee table, a slight blush creeping on to his face as he said these words. "I haven't been able to show that because…well, your father left you to me. I _had_ to take care of you. Telling you that I loved you wasn't going to help you finish school, get through training, or even help you in the office. In fact, all it was going to do was make things worse."

"Worse?" Riza repeated. "How can it be worse when I was completely oblivious?"

"Well, worse for me." Roy said with a grin. "I knew I wouldn't be able to hold myself back." His blush deepened. "Your smell alone sometimes is enough to send me over the deep end. I dated all those other girls, but I was never sure why. Maybe it was to stop myself from thinking of you. Or maybe…to prove I didn't _need_ you. But I figured out that I wasn't strong enough without you."

Riza Hawkeye could not believe her ears. The Flame Alchemist Colonel Roy Mustang was confessing his most intimate feelings to her. Never would she have even dreamed that he would tell her he wasn't strong. After all, his ego was big enough for him and all of his subordinates, including Ed.

"But I think there was something worse holding me back." The Colonel said slowly, as though still pondering the thought himself. "No. I _know_ there was something worse. I could have told you, sure. But I was terrified as to what your reaction would be. For the longest time, you called me, 'Mr. Mustang.' It only changed when you joined the military and were required to call me by my rank. I was too afraid to change that. To risk the chance that the relationship we already had would disappear if you knew exactly how I felt. I mean, I never saw any indication from you about how _you_ felt…I figured you saw our relationship as strictly business. And there was no way I could bring myself to ruin your career. With a mindset like yours, I've never doubted that you'd be able to rise to the top, sooner or later…"

"My career, from the day I joined, was based solely on protecting you... at all costs..." she said softly, her gaze now shifted to the floor. "Because I have always... always..."

Roy didn't need to hear the words she was trying to say to understand what she felt. With that usual crooked grin of his, he kissed her passionately on the lips, turning as he did so and grasping her shoulders, pushing her down so she was lying under him on the couch.

Black Hayate let out a bark from where he had been quietly sitting in an armchair opposite them. He didn't mind the Colonel talking to his master, but this looked like he was trying to hurt her! But when neither of the humans turned to look at him, and he saw that Riza wasn't trying to put up a fight, he rested his head back on his paws, closing his eyes. He knew that the man wouldn't do anything to hurt his mommy.

Neither Roy nor Riza had heard the dog's bark. Roy was too absorbed in Riza's taste to even open his eyes, and it was taking all of Riza's self-control not to moan into his mouth. When he pulled away, both of them gasping for air, she was smiling at him.

"Colonel…"

He shook his head as he leaned closer to her, his hair tickling her nose. "No." he whispered to her. "Don't. Say my name. Please."

"Roy…" she murmured, her breath tickling his face. "I love you, Roy Mustang."

Those five words sent the usually cool and collected Colonel over the edge. Suddenly, he couldn't seem to get enough of her. He slid his hand up her shirt and unbuckled her bra. As he began to pull down her bra the back of his hand caressed her breasts.

Riza gave in to the sensation of her breasts stiffening beneath his touch and moaned out loud. She stretched out her arms while her lover started to take off her shirt. He slowly unbuttoned the shirt that she rarely wore, his fingers gently brushing against her bare skin as he did so, sending shivers down her spine. She glanced to the side to see her clean white shirt fall gracefully to the floor. It was as thought the walls that separated them were torn down, and she could finally fall into his arms.

It wasn't long before the floor was hidden beneath the soldiers' uniforms. Riza's eyes roamed the Colonel's toned body, taking it all in, including the boxers that remained. She had seen his upper body before, of course, during the quarterly physical tests, and also when he was having his wounds checked over from his fight with the homunculus that he killed. Riza grinned as she found the new scar from that recent fight, and slowly ran her finger down it; gently tracing it's shape as it went further and further down, stopping at the top of his boxers.

Before she could go any further, Roy rolled on to his side, forcing Riza to roll over as well, her back against the back of the couch. He offered her a smirk as he watched her eyes widen, remembering an earlier situation that was all too familiar. He ran a hand up the length of her bare thigh, making her shudder in delight as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Do you remember the strategies I taught you?" He felt her laugh silently next to him as she nodded. "Are you ready to expand on those and learn a few more?"

"Of course." She said, her sultry voice making it very hard for him to control himself. "I even have one I'd like to teach you." She teased, her fingers going back to the long scar on his stomach, tracing it once more. This time, she was able to let her fingers catch on the top of his boxers, and she grinned, playing with the tie that kept them on. "This one has a specific use." She whispered as the tie came undone. She slipped her forefinger under the fabric, running it around top of the piece of clothing.

Roy let out a moan, his eyes closing as he pushed himself closer to the Lieutenant. "A…and what would that…be?" he asked, trying hard to keep his voice level.

"I would have thought this one obvious, sir." Riza said playfully, both of her forefingers hooked onto his boxers and slowly started to pull them down, only to stop a few inches down. She kept one hand on them, and let the other one continue to trace the scar. "It's a special one," she said slowly, her fingers stopping just above his nether regions.

Roy let out a slightly angry gasp as she pulled her hand away. He had felt himself grow hard, and knew that Riza was completely aware of it. "I can tell." He managed to say, pulling the woman closer to him.

Riza almost laughed. "It's used when the enemy has blocked the entrance that you want to use." She continued, leaning her head closer to his, so she could whisper in his ear. "With this strategy," she murmured, her hands continuing their journey. They gently brushed against the uppermost part of his inner thigh, purposely avoiding his hardened self. "You can easily get the enemy to…" she pulled his boxers down even further, her calloused fingers brushing against his skin. "…Open up."

Roy couldn't take it any longer. He roughly pulled off his boxers, throwing them on to the floor with the rest of their clothing, before pulling Riza even closer to him, their hips finally touching. Without another second's hesitation, he pressed his lips to hers, his hands sliding down her side…

Riza opened her eyes to find herself lying on the couch in her living room. The room was still dark, but the earliest rays of the morning sun were trying to peak through the curtains. Confused as to why she was on her sofa, she shifted her body to try and think about it, only to suddenly notice the strong arms wrapped around her, keeping her even warmer under the blanket. A smile came to her face as memories of last night came rushing back, and, ever-so-gently, she rolled over so she could face Roy.

He was still asleep, his mouth slightly open, and strands of his jet black hair hanging loosely in his face. His eyes were closed, but Riza could still see the look of content on his face as his head rested on the pillow.

She leaned in and gently kissed his mouth. His eyes slowly opened, and tiredly, they looked around, trying to understand his surroundings. She snuggled closer, resting her head on the crook of his neck, and pressing herself against him to get even warmer.

Roy looked down to see the long blonde hair flowing from where her head was resting on his shoulder, and he smiled sleepily. Finally, he had told Riza how he felt, and she didn't reject him in the slightest. In fact… His smile turned into that pompous smirk of his as he snuggled further under the blanket, scooting closer to Riza and holding her tighter. She had just given him the best night of his life.

"Are you awake?" he murmured into her hair.

She stirred slightly, nodding against his neck. "Yessir." She said, sounding just as sleepy as he was.

"Aw…Riza…" he groaned. "Don't call me that."

She kissed his neck, grinning as he shivered underneath her lips. "Don't call you what?"

He kissed her hair, entangling his hands in it. "Sir. My name is Roy…"

"Yes, it is." She whispered to his neck, continuing to shower it with kisses. "_Colonel_ Roy Mustang…the man whom I love."

Roy grinned into her hair, his heart leaping as she said that. "I love you too, Riza." He looked up, and frowned as he noticed the sunlight trying to break through the curtains. "But…it seems that we both have to get ready to go to work now."

Moaning, but not even trying to argue with the man, Riza stood up. Roy was right behind her, standing close so he could wrap the blanket around both of them. It was freezing cold outside of it, and neither of them felt the need to leave each other's warmth just yet. Together, as though through unspoken word, the two of them made there way to the window, and Roy stretched out his hand, throwing open the curtains to let in the early morning light.

The Colonel stared at the light streaked sky, almost glaring at it for being there and ruining a perfect night. He jumped when he heard Riza gasp, and he looked down, following her gaze. The sight that he saw made him smile in disbelief

At least three inches of snow lay on the ground, covering everything in a thick blanket of white. There was no traffic in the streets like Riza was used to at this time of morning. No milkman. No newspaper boy. No-one.

Riza smiled up at him as she turned around in the blanket cocoon. "I guess we won't be going anywhere today."

Roy kissed her, before leading her back to the couch. "Aw, dang." He said with a snap. "I guess not. Man, I sure love doing all that paperwork. Honestly, I hate that I'm missing out on such a fun-filled day."

The Lieutenant grinned evilly, and as the Colonel arched a questioning eyebrow, she pushed him on to the couch. "Well, Roy. Maybe I can help to make up for the lack of fun…"


End file.
